


锤基-不良的处罚

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Sex, Dirty Talk, Loki did nothing, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: Thor只要知道那原因，无论是以严刑逼供还是以不间断的高潮，只要是能让Loki说出实话，他都在所不惜。其实就是一堆肉（？）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 黑化锤锤，请慎入。  
> 大概就是Thor一意孤行认为Loki杀了Odin以及Frigga，然后对他做了很多不可描述的事。

 “你可以做的更好的，弟弟。”

看着弟弟承受不住快感而趴倒在地毯上的Thor冷不防地说了一句。他深知邪神能够承受更多的愉悦，但平日的战争的为他增加了不少的疲累，甚至是让他体力透支。  
但这并不能阻止雷神对弟弟所谓的爱。

“看看你，如此的淫荡，就像是个小婊子不断地祈求着主人的奖励。”

弯下腰，雷神用着长满茧的手不断地挑逗着Loki的身躯，他知道哪里是弟弟的敏感点，该怎么抚摸才会让他落下泪水，就像上帝知道人世间所发生的所有事件。从红肿的乳头缓慢地往下移，胸肌，腹部，骨盆，大腿内侧，会阴以及受到处分的后穴。

语言上的羞耻往往是让Loki流下泪水的致命伤。从几何时，单纯无害的哥哥开始对他施下暴行，将他对待成侍女般的存在，剥夺他的自由，囚禁着他直到必要之际才将锁链解开，甚至是将他套上性爱工具之名。

是的，Thor改变了许多，他不再是那为了荣耀而征战的勇士，不再是那总是为了家人而取得胜利的雷神，而是一位暴君，一位为家人报仇而将自身坠落的复仇者，将弟弟当成仇人而进行报复的哥哥。

就算Loki再怎么祈求雷神放过他，再怎么努力证明自己是清白的，再怎么向哥哥证明自己对家人的忠诚，被怒火掩盖双眼的Thor都不加以理会弟弟的恳求，甚至变本加厉。

“不，求你，不要了。”  
看着哥哥试图再一次将自己推向极限，Loki克制着快感的侵袭，用着沙哑的嗓子向哥哥求饶，他知道雷神不会轻易停止今晚的处罚。  
每晚不同的处罚再加上近日日间的战争让他无法在承受任何的刺激。可阿斯加德之王却不愿放过他。

毕竟他是个罪该万死的罪人，他的出生让Laufey遗弃他，而长大后的他也不断地给阿斯加德增添麻烦，破坏和谐，打乱次序。但这并非他的本意，他只想要获得家人的认可，被人民承认 ，被兄长爱戴。

而不是像现在这种状况。

现在的Loki不过只是个被陷害的弱者，被冠上杀手之名，被冠上叛徒之名。为姐姐背下黑锅，忍受着所有的处分，包括这些好无止境的羞辱。

“你将受到处罚，弟弟。”

在将弟弟视为杀父凶手后，雷神就如失去理智，不再相信这自己的弟弟，更不再相信这所谓的亲情。他开始认为这些情感将会让他做出错误的抉择，将阿斯加德误入歧途。

可却没想过弟弟的一切，从未认真思考邪神的内心想法，从未想过邪神的感受，只是一而再地伤害着Loki，忘了最重要的沟通，忘了他是雷神，而不是野蛮无耻的凡人。

将折磨着弟弟的按摩棒抽出，凶狠的颗粒以及奇怪地扭动方式不断地为邪神添上快感，但跟多的是羞辱。

“怎么？不舍得它了？放松。”

冰冷的命令让Loki落下了泪水，他何尝不想要使用魔法挣脱这一切的囚困，获得自由？Thor并没有让任何的法师为邪神设下咒语，而只是不断地为弟弟增添伤口，让他不得不使用算不得力量将伤口疗愈，让他无法将法术用在其它方面。况且，各界之间的战阵夺走了他不少的精力。

他不想哭。

Loki答应过自己，无论身活在怎么艰难，再怎么痛苦，受到多大的委屈，羞辱，无论心中对这世界充满着多少的愤怒，多少的埋怨，邪神都将不会落泪。

但现实却让他破坏承诺。

见弟弟并不想要按照自己的命令将紧咬着塑料的后穴放松，Thor带着愤怒地情绪将按摩棒狠狠抽出并在一次插入那敏感的穴口。反复着，直到那穴口开始红肿，直到身下的亲人开始语无伦次的请求着他。

“不。。求求你。。Thor。。我受不了了！”

一丝丝的痛感让邪神渐渐恢复理智，试图向要提醒哥哥自己快要被损坏了，但后者却无视了他的请求。

多么讽刺的事实，明明是一家人却不愿意接受他的解释，自顾自地做下判断，判断这错误的一切。

“都是你！是你害死了母亲，间接杀害了父亲。你这叛徒！”

不断地重复着手上的动作，责骂的话语也不断地从雷神口中流出。Loki并不是犯人，这是Thor永远都不会发现的事实，他已被仇恨蒙蔽，让冲动夺走了他的理智。而这一切都是邪神自己所造下的错误，他不该在敌人入侵Asgard宫殿的那段时间离开家园，他不该因自己一度认为Asgard是安全的而解除保护宫殿的咒语，他不该选择在父母被杀害的前一刻出现在宫殿，他不该像个孩童不知所措地看着父母的性命被夺走。

就像恶魔般地生活着。

无法被赦免，无法被原谅。

Loki意识到哥哥是不可能放过他的，想要过得舒适点，那他就必须折服，他必须认定自己就是一名需要处分的犯人，否则，雷神将不会轻易罢休。Thor要的只不过是他亲口承认自己就是杀人凶手，而不是像现在一样不断地反驳着这一个判决。

将疼痛的后穴放松，任由那冰冷的恶魔奴隶羞辱着自己的身子，任由哥哥对他施下各种暴行，各种违背道德的行为。快要破表而出的欲望让Loki开始放弃保存那仅剩的理智，允许逐渐被点燃的性欲霸占着自己的大脑。

或许这么做，他就会过得好一些。

可施行者并不打算就这么放过他。所谓的不应期阻挡了邪神想要释放的欲望，但被折磨着的前列腺却不断地示意着Loki必须得到高潮，否则他将受到极大的痛苦。

虽然，现在的他同时承受着快感以及痛苦。

甚至连他本人都开始怀疑自己是否已接受这一切？

答案？是的。

日复一日，年复一年的处罚让 他的记忆开始模糊，甚至开始失去了时间的观念，毕竟若一个人长时间被囚禁在黑暗当中。

Loki曾经被雷神关在房间里，一间牢房，没有任何的窗户，只有一扇门，一张床以及无数的铁链。再加上无数的恐惧。

而恶趣味的Thor当然不止为他留下了这些‘必要品’，自认为体贴的雷神甚至为他准备了不同大小，频率，形状，用处的假阴茎，各种以不同金属制作而成的扣环，口球，还有眼罩。他将它们都摆放在床褥上，看起来水象是被人随意丢弃在那。

然后每天早晨亲自为罪人挑选惩罚用具。

如果可以，Loki宁愿被雷神判下死刑，而不是像这样被羞辱地对待着。

他知道哥哥将所有的罪名都放在他身上，他也知道这一切都无法被避免，但日渐脆弱的精神让他就快要崩溃。事实上，若Thor在持续这样的行为，甚至变本加厉，那他必定会陷入快崩溃的阶段，或甚至直接被恐惧所吞噬。

“进入我。。。求你。。”

唯有将所剩的尊严丢弃，配合施行者的羞辱才能让Loki得到安宁。

他开始主动请求Thor进入他的身体，不要再用那些冰冷且无生命的玩具对他进行处罚。扭动着腰部，诱惑着雷神一同陷入欲望的地域当中。谁说他愿意将自己蹂躏？可他却是逼不得已，他不得不让自己变成雷神口中的小婊子，摆弄着淫荡的身子，向主人要求着自己赢得的奖励以及所该接受的处罚以及不可或缺的调教。

达成目的的雷神将肿胀的欲望插入弟弟的后穴，他不在乎这是否违背了道德，他不在乎若这一切被外人，被自己的中庭好友得知后他们的看法，他更不在乎中庭女科学家的心情。他只在乎自己是否将这该死的犯人是否还是拒绝承认罪名。

欲望的催促使他加快了胯间的速度，让只能无助地承受这一切的男人发出悦耳的呻吟。他知道犯人的极限在哪，也正在一步步地将他突破。

欲望中心所传来的快感让他迷失了自我，Thor不再压抑着自己，让因为他而缩紧的后穴将他推入高潮。将弟弟填满，让属于他的液体填充着Loki的身子。

但这并不是结局。

他还未得到真正的满足，更何况身下的邪神也还未释放。

再一度开始这不该存在的性爱，Thor享受着弟弟为自己带来的快感，看着弟弟受到甜蜜的折磨时而流出的泪水。

“射吧，弟弟。”

让Loki再一次得到高潮后，雷神将仍处于半勃起状态的性器退出，任由米白色的浓液沾湿彼此的皮肤，地毯。

就像一幅美如仙的画作，但却又有着不少的肮脏欲望。

平复着男孩的心情，不让恐惧侵入弟弟的思维，Thor抱起Loki，将他放置到床褥上，抱入怀中，将那冰冷的身躯暖和。他的行为就如以子之矛攻子之盾般，但雷神却不在乎。

是的，在Loki眼里，现在的哥个是个魔鬼，但在Thor的眼里这是对于犯人的处罚，对于杀人凶手的制裁，对于恶作剧之神的调教。

而这一切是必须的。

“没事了，安心地睡吧，我不会做什么的。”

在将邪神抱紧，将手圈着Loki形成无形的囚牢，确保对方不会轻易逃离后，像是给予安慰般地对弟弟说着。


	2. Chapter 2

"我并没有杀害母亲,不是我。"

邪神抬起头,直视着刚从大厅返回寝室的哥哥,声音是无比坚定,只不过他深知,若Thor决定不相信他,那他并定会受到更多的处罚。

但他也不想要在被雷神羞辱了,他受够了这连侍女都不如的日子。他是位王子,不是位性奴隶。他应该受到人民的爱戴,应该受到哥哥的爱护。

不是像这样。

"闭上你的嘴,Loki,你不配提起她。"

白皙的脸蛋在雷神的挥打下开始慢慢泛红,而施暴者却没心软。Thor没停下手上的挥动,现在的他只想要让不愿承认错误的弟弟知道自己所犯下过错,知道自己为什么会被打屁股,知道自己为什么会被哥哥惩罚。

但,被处罚的Loki并没有如Thor所期待的一样求绕,也没有像是雷神所说的婊子一样摆扭着腰部,向主人请求调教。

他只是一声不坑地承受着雷神的挥打,强忍着欲掉落的泪水,默默地忍受着哥哥不理智的行为。

他曾经答应过自己,无论发生了什么,无论是被委屈,被冤枉,被抛弃,都不掉泪。可雷神的所作所为却一次又一次让他毁约,羞辱,惩罚,强奸,性虐待,等等。

仿佛他不是恶作剧之神,而是一个为了金钱而出卖肉体的娼妓, 一个原意作出任何事情,只为让欲望得到满足的犯罪者。

"怎么?现在叫你闭上嘴,你就一声不坑。是不是让你跪下就饶,你就跪呢?"

再一次以充满恨意的语气对着弟弟发泄怒火。

雷神已被怒火蒙蔽双眼,已被欲望带走理智,已被自己所认为的事而束缚了自己对于弟弟的爱。

或许那所谓的爱已不复存在,或许那所谓的爱已被仇恨所代替,被厌恶而取代,被愤怒的雷神给消散。

仍然不说话的Loki被Thor拉起头发,被逼迫看着后者,听着他的冷血讽刺,接受他无止境的羞辱。

\------

“回答我，Loki，为什么要提到母后？” 

头发被Thor拉着，甚至是被对方以威胁的语气质问着着，精神再也承受不住的Loki开始无声地哭泣。他无助地闭上双眼，不去看对方愤怒的神情。  
他后悔了。

忽然间，他并不想要讲事实说出口，他害怕了。他不敢面对知道真相后的雷神，无论他是接受真相还是选择相信谎言。不管过程如何，Loki知道，到最后他一定还是会被Thor羞辱，被他欺负，往事被拿来当作笑话，之类的。

他轻轻地摇了摇头，不打算开口说出任何的话语。但这小动作还是将雷神惹怒， Thor加强了手的力度，无力反抗的Loki只能随着哥哥将头抬起，艰辛地睁开双眼，直视Thor。

“快说啊，婊子。”

雷神开始语言羞辱着Loki，让邪神不禁怀疑，是否只能将实话说出口，就算知道这是不会有任何的好结果。

难道他依旧没有选择的余地吗？

巴掌在毫无预警的情况下落在了Loki的脸颊上，白皙的皮肤很快地就被红色沾染，这一次并不像是前几分钟的那几巴掌，那是为了阻止Loki再度开口，但这一次，是为了逼供他，让他说出所隐瞒的实话。  
Loki任然选择闭上嘴，不说话，也不叫喊，不求饶。

“不说是吗？”

Thor将邪神甩会床褥上，面朝下，自己的双手压在弟弟的颈部后方，迫使对方深陷在床褥，没办法轻易挣脱自己的压制。他随后将Loki的盖在下半身的棉被扯开，让那因为之前的过度性行为而红肿的后穴暴露在空气中。

雷神不相信今天就不能让这身下的小婊子说出所隐瞒的事，无论用什么样的方式，他都要知道Loki在隐瞒着什么，沦落为性奴隶的Loki不应该埋藏任何的人事物，更不应该向自己的主人说谎。

他要知道那原因，无论是以严刑逼供还是以不间断的高潮，尿道调教又或者是木马调教都好，只要是能让Loki说出实话，他都在所不惜，哪怕是要让阿斯加德的勇士们一起享用他都一样。

只要是能得到答案就行了。

“不-不要。。。求你了，Thor。。。”

Thor不理会弟弟的的求饶，草草地扩张后就将自己充血的阴茎捅进Loki那原本就不适合用来满足性欲望的后穴。但这一次的目的只不过是为了将事实逼出，无论罪犯有没有感到任何的快感，他都不在乎，只有让Loki感到痛才能够让他达成目的。

“夹得那么紧干嘛？！放松点，小母狗，我知道你很想要我的精液。”

他持续羞辱着弟弟，大力地将巴掌落在那早已布满伤痕的臀部上，让Loki不断地挣扎着，想要逃离Thor。

被哥哥强暴着的他发出像小动物一般的哭泣声，努力地想要告诉Thor他没办法再承受着样的痛苦了，他很疼，尤其是后穴。

流血了，他想着。

但空气中却不存在血腥味，而他也无法知道后穴所流出的液体是否掺杂着自己的血液。


	3. Chapter 3

“放心，你可没有流血，毕竟，你这小母狗早就习惯了我的大小，就算直接插进去也不会有事，不是吗？”

再一度拉起弟弟的头发，仿佛听得见Loki的想法，雷神回答着他的怀疑，并没停止羞辱他。他开始加快胯间的速度，每一下都直接撞在对方的前列腺上，但这全部能为Loki带来任何的快感，他能感觉到的  
只不过是痛，身体上的痛以及心灵上没人能够治疗的伤口所创出的剧痛。

但邪神不会这么容易地乖乖就范，就算他早已向Thor投降。他紧咬着双唇，手指发白了却任然紧抓着深红色的床单，仿佛这是他唯一能够减轻痛苦的方法。

但他自己也知道，这并没有任何的用处。

“放开，别咬着，让我听见你那淫荡的声音。”

Thor拍了拍Loki的屁股，力度不轻，却不至于留下太强烈的痛楚，而是那种既能点燃性欲又能增添痛苦的力度。但对方却还是不愿意张开紧闭的双唇，不愿意让任何的呻吟流出。

他不想要被当成是个淫荡的发情母狗，也不想要在被Thor压在身下，像个娼妓一样。

要是那样，倒不如放弃所有的一切，投向生命结局的怀抱呢？Loki想着，他不知道自己再这么活下去的意思是什么，不知道自己还能够保护什么，不知道自己还拥有什么。或许连自尊都不再拥有。

但他知道自己究竟只是一个比凡人多活5000年的生物，没有什么事能轻易结束他的生命，更何况，他的身体里还流着冰霜巨人的血。

光是这两点就快要让他销毁者异想天开的想法，再加上，好不容易得到心满意足的玩具的Thor是不就这样让他得逞的。

现实就这么很可笑，不是吗？

“都这种情况了，你居然还能走神，是我不够用力吗？”

说完，Thor还狠狠地撞上邪神的前列腺，仿佛之前的抽插都不算用力，只有这一下能够让身下的犯人喊出声，又或许还有接下来的动作。

Loki颈部的那只手被加重力度，手的主人却丝毫不在乎他的感受，是否呼吸顺畅，是否还可以保持清醒。

“给你个选择的机会，弟弟。”

Thor拉起邪神的长发，逼迫对方仰起头，听着自己的话。他的阴茎任然定在美人的体内，狠狠地抵在前列腺上，像只饿昏了的野兽，看见食物。

他的语气坚定，不驯，足以让人无力服从，就如他的身份，王者。

“告诉我，为什么？”

他贴着Loki的耳边，发问着，却没说是什么。

为什么要提起Frigga，为什么要背叛Odinson，为什么要做出这些事情，为什么要离开家，为什么要撤走保护宫殿的魔法。

他一个重点都没说，只是问了句为什么。


	4. 结局1

“哥哥！你快来看看我新学会的魔法！”

幼小的Loki向不远处的雷神喊道，而对方听见弟弟对自己的呼唤后也快速地赶到Loki面前，像个听话的好学生一样，坐在弟弟的面前，期待着接下来Loki会给他看的新魔法。随着绿色的烟雾，  
一切的回忆都化为乌有。

现在的Loki只不过是Thor的玩物，一个并不需要得到尊重的玩具。一个Thor专有的性奴隶，一个被哥哥当成杀人犯的弟弟。 

前任邪神跪在床边，头低垂着，视线聚集在自己的膝盖上。他尽可能地避开与Thor对视，或则和任何除了自己以外的人事物对上眼。眼睛是万物的灵魂之窗，但要是他已经不再对这可悲的人生抱有希望了呢？

Loki并不想要让任何人看见他那不再发出光芒的双眼，他不想要让任何人看见自己空洞的眼神。  
就算是Thor，他‘昔日’的哥哥，现在的‘主人’。

“上来。”

该来的逃不了,但也不能就这样无反抗地接受命运,尤其是这种违背道德的审判。

邪神倒吸了一口气,慢慢地从地板上站起来,以极为性感的姿势爬上阿斯嘉德之王的床上。臀部一扭接一扭的动作在外人眼里可能就是性感,但在Thor的眼里,Loki不过就是个欠操的奴隶，需要被填满的婊子。

“我们来玩些游戏吧，弟弟。”

刻意在‘弟弟’这两个字上加重音，雷神将弟弟的下巴抬起，直视着Loki的双眼，缓缓地说出他的建议。一个将会让囚犯失去最后希望的游戏。

\---------- 

“伸出舌头。”

Loki毫无选择的，只能听从雷神的命令。他知道Thor想要对他做的事，也知道今天的他绝不会被Thor放过。

他认定了，不是吗？认定邪神就是杀人凶手，连一点解释的机会都不给，甚至连罪人的最基本权利都不拥有，Loki只不过是一个外人，一个从约顿海姆带回来的外人。

他伸出粉嫩的舌头，慢慢地舔上Thor的手指，Loki现在什么都没办法做，只能努力地取悦雷神，好让自己不必受到那么多的折磨。

或许，终有那么一天，这一切都会结束吧。哪怕对让来说，最终的结局是死亡，那也无所谓了。

\---------- 

将试试真相解释给终于愿意聆听的雷神，Loki无力地任由Thor将他拉向自己。

这下终于可以结束了吧。Loki这么地想着，众神在上，他并不认为Thor一定会接受，相信他的话，甚至是因为知道真相而对他的态度开始有所改善。

他认为他不想要在面对未来了，

“你是说Hela才是杀死父亲以及母亲的吗？”

Thor抱着体力透支的邪神，半信半疑地质问着后者。

“对，然后你这个白痴就开始-”

邪神停下反驳Thor的话语，像是突然想起什么可怕的事情一样，战战兢兢地看向自己的哥哥，  
主人。他在害怕。

Loki害怕自己一不小心说错了什么，害怕自己的小错误会让Thor再一次把他绑起来，狠狠地羞辱一番，害怕自己不再从哥哥那得到一丝的温暖，害怕自己再也尝不到自由的感觉。  
害怕自己再一次成为暖床的性奴隶。

“对不起，弟弟。”

Thor把下巴抵在弟弟的头顶上，嘀嘀咕咕地在Loki的耳边说着。

“对不起，请你原谅我，Loki。”

\---------- 

“陛下，阿斯加德被攻击了！”

随着地板的晃动，其中一位战士冲进Thor的卧室，对着正准备走出房间的雷神报告着。战士脸  
上露出的恐惧让Thor皱起眉头，他不解，究竟有什么对手是会让阿斯加德的勇士们害怕？

“是谁？”

套上盔甲，带上头盔。整理好战服的Loki走到那名战士的面前，直视着他，但后者却在看了眼  
Thor的眼色后才说出答案。一个没有人会想要听到的答案。

“死亡女神，Hela。”

无论是Loki还是Thor都曾听说过关于死亡女神的传说，无论是她在过去为阿斯加德所带来的荣耀  
与胜利，还是她慢慢变得贪得无厌的野心。

又或者她可能是Odinson长女的传说。

\---------- 

"Loki,对不起。"

死亡女神Hela的突袭带走了许多勇士们的性命，但其中也包括被她当成替代羔羊的Loki。

Thor跪在Loki的坟墓前,这是他从中庭人那边得知的怀念逝世家人的方式。他将雷神之锤放在脚边,用手抚摸着Loki Odinson这一个名字。

或许他真正的姓氏是Laufeyson,但至少他仍然是阿斯嘉德王室成员。

就算他生前被哥哥当成囚犯一样,虐待,性侵犯,羞辱。他仍然是位Odinson。

众神在上，他甚至没有办法弥补自己的错误。

Thor仍由眼泪从眼眶不断地落下,而陪着他得不再是那个爱恶作剧的弟弟,也不是他的中庭好友们,而是这场大雨。

就像是众神们都在为这无辜的勇士而哭泣。

"我很抱歉,我-"

Thor停顿了片刻。

"我不应该就这样不经过调查就认为你是凶手,我不应该把你当成囚犯一样虐待。。。我不该这么对待你。"

"对不起,弟弟。。对不起。。。"

雨停了,天晴了,可消失的人却永远都不会再现。就算有再多的分分秒秒也无法让雷神为自己犯下的错误而付出代价。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，我必须道个歉，之前答应过会是HE,结果莫名地就突然把它写成BE了，然后。。。也感觉这个结局有点草率，乱来，不符合整体故事走向的。。。很抱歉！！！ 不过请不要担心，过不久（说不定会是一年也说不定）会生出另一个结局，HE的。   
> 再一次，对不起我写成BE了。


End file.
